Lance (boss)
To do: AS screenshots. And rearrange article structure to make sense. Lance is the final boss of Epic Battle Fantasy 2, shortly after which he joins the heroes in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. In an attempt to restore order to the ravaged world left in the wake of Zombie Goku's death, he gathered an army, built the powerful Valkyrie Tank, and set off to bring peace through superior firepower. Due to the different scenario of the game, Lance reappears in EBF5 as the boss of No Man's Land. While not the final boss anymore, he still is a plot-relevant boss. He also joins the party after his defeat, though the circumstances of this are far less light-hearted than in EBF2. Appearance Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Lance is dressed like a German World War II officer. Most of his body isn't seen, as he is inside a tank. He has an eyepatch for some reason over one eye, and fights with... well, his tank, but also a gunblade. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Lance continues to be the spitting image of Lance, which means his outfit remains the same as his standard attire. Said attire consists of the Officer's Hat and Officer's Coat, with the Shadow Blaster as his main weapon. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy 2 While Lance is technically the final boss of the game, he leaves most of the fighting to his Valkyrie Tank, while he himself is one of the five "helper" enemies that appears during the tank's second phase. Along with the Omega Lazor, Lance is one of the two helpers summoned at the beginning of the second phase; if he is defeated, he may randomly respawn when the tank regenerates its helpers. In combat, Lance uses his gunblade to snipe Matt and Natalie, firing powerful single shots or rapid barrages of weaker bullets. He can also call down a devastating Ion Cannon strike. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Lance is once more paired up with his tank, now the Neon Valkyrie hover-tank. As part of a proper dual-boss fight instead of a minion, Lance now has a far more powerful and diverse skillset. Lance uses many of his skills, boasting a wide array of Fire, Thunder and Bomb skills that make him a forced to be reckoned with. In the Neon Valkyrie fight, Lance's skills will not summon Red Flybots. Keep in mind that Lance will gain better AI on harder difficulties, targeting the players based on elemental resistances instead of at random. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 *Lance's drops change to a Hand Bomb, Gunpowder and Silk (in that exact order) during the Neon Valkyrie boss fight (chance for all 3 drops is 100%). Attacks and Abilities ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5'' |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 25% |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Flame Shot |Target5 = Single |StatusIcon5 = |Power5 = 75 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 25% |Acc5 = 100% |RdF5 = 10% |Crit5 = 10% |Attack6 = Plasma Wave |Target6 = All |Power6 = 40 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Flame Burst |Target7 = All |Power7 = 40 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Fire |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 25% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Big Bomb |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 120 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 20% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = If not in the Neon Valkyrie boss fight, also summons a Red Flybot; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons a Blue, Yellow or Red Flybot instead. |Attack9 = Air Strike |Target9 = All |Power9 = 50 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Bomb |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 40% |StatusStrength9 = 1x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = If not in the Neon Valkyrie boss fight, also summons a Red Flybot; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons a Blue, Yellow or Red Flybot instead. |Attack10 = Medipack |Target10 = Self |Power10 = MaxHP/3 |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Only used once upon reaching <49% HP. If playing on Hard/Epic and not during the Neon Valkyrie boss fight, also summons a Red Flybot; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons a Blue, Yellow or Red Flybot instead. |Attack11 = Ion Cannon |Target11 = All |Power11 = 150/8 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Thunder |StatusIcon11 = |StatusChance11 = 30% |StatusStrength11 = 2x |Acc11 = 300% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Notes11 = Limit Break! Only usable on Hard or Epic difficulties during the second encounter with Lance.}}Summoned foes will be at the same level as Lance. Battle Logic ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * <19% HP → Unload; * Every 2nd turn; ** Limit Break (only on Hard/Epic during the 2nd battle) → Ion Cannon; ** <49% HP and hasn't used Medipack yet → Medipack; ** Otherwise → Big Bomb (1/2), Air Strike (1/2); *** 2nd battle → Summon a Red Flybot; * Otherwise → Double Shot (1/6), Snipe (1/6), Flame Shot (1/6), Plasma Shot (1/6), Flame Burst (1/6), Plasma Wave (1/6). * Plasma Shot and Flame Shot will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to their elements. * During the 2nd battle, Lance's Limit Break becomes available everytime he receives damage equal to 70% of his max HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Double Shot. Additionally, if Lance is below 29% HP and the Neon Valkyrie tank is either below 29% HP or dead, having Natalie use 7th Heaven will make all foes automatically Surrender. Strategy ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' Lance is one of the two helpers (the other being the Omega Lazor) immediately summoned by the Valkyrie after the heroes destroy its main cannon. His main asset is his devastating Ion Cannon attack. Combined with the attacks of the tank and its other helper, it can easily deplete most or all of your HP, especially on Epic Difficulty. On the other hand, Lance is vulnerable to status effects (being the only non-mechanical component of the final boss), which can be turned to your advantage. Use Stunners, Matt's Blizzard Unleash, and Natalie's Thunderbolt (hopefully with the "Thunderclap" perk) to Stun Lance. By doing so, you negate one of the tank's three attacks per round without giving it the opportunity to summon a new helper. If you want a more offensive approach or run out of stunning options, Lance is vulnerable to Poison and Fire, so using Matt's Eruption and Natalie's Toxic will make short work of him. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Lance himself is fought three times, though the first time is an unwinnable ambush. First Encounter (Ambush) The first is impossible to win, as he ambushes with the Neon Valkyrie, and deals massive damage. He then proceeds to kidnap Natalie, depriving you of a team member. Fortunately Anna joins you almost immediately afterwards, remedying the loss. Second Encounter (Solo Lance) The second time Lance is fought is intended to be winnable as well as to be more of a miniboss, since he does not have the Neon Valkyrie with him, instead relying on a constant stream of Red Flybots as his helpers. He uses Bomb, Fire and Thunder-elemental attacks, so getting those resistances will greatly reduce his damage output. Offensively, he is 100% weak to holy, so skills like Matt's Light Blade/Seiken, NoLegs' Sacred Strike/Divine Divide and Anna's Blessed Arrow will be very effective. Upon reaching half HP, Lance will heal himself for 30% of his HP with Medipack. Note that on Hard and Epic difficulties, Lance will use the Ion Cannon Limit Break after he has lost 70% of his HP to deal high magical Thunder-elemental damage to the party. Third Encounter (Neon Valkyrie) Please see the Neon Valkyrie article for more detail on this boss fight, as Lance is not the main boss. The third time, he comes back with the Neon Valkyrie. Compared to the second encounter, Lance's HP and offensive stats are slightly reduced, he can no longer summon Red Flybots and also cannot use Ion Cannon anymore, though he's otherwise the same, so the same weaknesses and tactics apply. If Lance is below 29% HP and the Neon Valkyrie tank is either below 29% HP or dead, you can make them surrender by casting "7th Heaven" with Natalie. You will get the "Seduction" medal for doing so. ''Adventure Story'' Lance first appears in the first boss fight, riding on top of the Giant Bush via a wooden platform. He periodically throws a large bomb in Matt's general direction, which explodes if touched, attacked repeatedly, or after a period of time. Although powerful, the bombs can be used against the boss; by attacking them at the right time, Matt can swat the explosives into the Giant Bush, damaging it significantly. When he appears as the final boss, Lance's attacks depend on his position in the stage: *If he's on the right side, he'll fire bombs from his tank's cannon. You should jump in front of the tank (not too close, or the bombs might hit you) and spam Matt's air attack to knock the bombs back at Lance's tank, damaging it when they explode. *If Lance is on the left side, he'll produce smaller cannons from the back of his tank and fire large bullets across the stage (similar to a Gunslinger). The cannons release dotted red lines before firing, but their random patterns and high fire rate make attacking the tank during this attack somewhat risky. Instead, you should move to the small platform on the right side of the stage and focus on jumping over any bullets that come your way - if there are other enemies present, now would be a good time to take them down. Alternately, if Matt has the Mage Staff equipped, he can attack the bullets as they pass by to gain some MP. In-between these attack patterns, Lance will move his tank across the stage. Avoid the vehicle at all costs - contact with the tank is the most damaging attack in the game - and reposition yourself in the part of the stage it just left. When the tank pauses in the middle of the stage, it will cause a pair of enemies to jump up through the openings on either side of it; watch carefully to see what jumps up. If it's a Flame Sprite or a Volcano Idol, quickly attack it - you may be able to knock it down before it can get onto the stage proper. If it's a bomb, wait for it to settle on the platform before swatting it into the tank (or, if you're in its path, just leave the bomb and watch Lance run over it as he moves to his new attacking position). As Lance's HP declines, his tank will look increasingly battered, and he'll fire more bombs per round. When reduced to a third of his health, he'll add a new attack to his arsenal: a barrage of fireballs from his tank's main cannon. These fireballs are identical to the ones summoned by Cosmic Monoliths, homing in on Matt and dealing heavy damage with every hit. Look for an orange glow in the barrel of Lance's cannon to anticipate the attack, then fall back to the left side of the stage and use the platform to help dodge the fireballs as they come your way. Lance's tank returns in Stage 22 as the final opponent of the boss rush. His attacks are unchanged, but the stage (including the platforms) has several lava blocks that damage Matt if he stands on them for too long. Quotes As befitting the final boss of Epic Battle Fantasy 2 and any boss in Epic Battle Fantasy 5, Lance gets several lines in during his fights. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Matt: Eh, I don't like the look of this place, and what's with that fancy car over there. *Valkyrie Tank: *I am not a car* *Lance: Get out of the way nooblets, this area has been quarantined. Well, your lives are forfeit either way now that you've seen me. The earth must be purged of all infidels. *Matt: Huh, have we met before? So what´s your plan now, just trying to kill everything? *Lance: It sickens me to see things the way they are. Only by destroying everything can the world be rebuilt. G´fahahaha. *Matt: I don´t like that sort of stuff!!! Gonna have to smash up your tank, bro. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 *Time to die, you scum! Oh, what's this? That red-headed girl is amazing... She'll be useful in my plan! (First Encounter) *You there! Intruders! How did you get in here? Actually, that is of no consequence, as you will swiftly die now. (Entering the second Encounter) * Oh. You got one. Well done. I've got thousands more drones in storage - they'll be here soon. (Killing one of the Red Flybots, Second Encounter) * Surrender? Mercy? I don't think I know the meaning of those words. (Second Encounter) * What I'm doing in the privacy of my own home is none of your business, petulante child! It's time for you to learn some respect, and to be silent. (Second Encounter) * Is that the best you've got? Pffft, untrained amauters. (Second Encounter) * I'm in no danger, time for a smoke break. I'll wait while you try to hurt me. (Second Encounter) * WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!?! This situation is sub-optimal. I can't let you walk away from this encounter. (Second Encounter) * What is this overwhelming power?! How can they be so strong? (Second Encounter) * I'm not dead! I'll be back soon, and you'll regret what you've done! (0% HP, Second Encounter) * You thought you had a chance against me? Think again! I was unprepared last time, but now I've brought my ultimate weapon: The model 90XX hovertank, Neon Valkyrie! (Entering the Third Encounter) * Neon Valkyrie is powered by a portable fusion reactor - the first in the world that's compact enough to fit on a small vehicle. She's quite a feat of cutting-edge engineering! (Third Encounter) * Neon Valkyrie's armor is made from the finest titanium alloy - You'll never be able to penetrate her. (Only mythril armor is superior, but that's unreasonably expensive to produce.) (Third Encounter) * (T-they are actually damaging her?! This should not be possible!) (Third Encounter) * Let me show you Neon Valkyrie's portable nuclear launch system! This is the end for you - you have no chance of survival! (Neon Valkyrie summoning a Nuclear Bomb, Third Encounter) * Neon Valkyrie! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You've killed her! (Neon Valkyrie being destroyed, Third Encounter) * While I slave away on my research projects, the feeble governments of the world do nothing to tackle the existential threats that we face. The world must be United under a strong leader, and work together towards a single purpose. (Third Encounter) * Why do you get in my way? Why can't you understand my cause is just? I want to unify this world under a single ideology - it's the only way that humanity can survive. (Third Encounter) * THE WORLD IS DOOMED IF YOU DON'T LET ME MARCH FORWARD!! (Third Encounter) * Wooooaaahhhhh... (Maybe I should let them live and consider negotiating... but my odds of winning this battle are still very high.) (Natalie using 7th Heaven, but the surrender conditions aren't met, Third Encounter) * I-I can't fight like this anymore! Your tatics are too cheap! Maybe we can negotiate after all! (Surrendering after Natalie using 7th Heaven, Third Encounter) Trivia * So far, Lance has the honor of being the only human to serve as a final boss in the , even though he himself is more of a helper to his tank. * In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, Lance is one of only two foes in the game with exactly -100% resistance to an element (the other being the decapitated Crystal Hydra). * Despite being the first boss fought who would then become a playable character (NoLegs' role in the King Slime debacle in EBF1 makes this title somewhat debatable, though the game is arguably non-canonical), Lance is the final player character to be fought in a proper battle and recruited in EBF5. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters